


The Reporter

by Vive_la_republique



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vive_la_republique/pseuds/Vive_la_republique





	The Reporter

September 1st, 1898

"Katherine! Katherine, darling!" Hannah's shrill voice rings through the air of the stuffy office. "Answer the door!"

Katherine winces and puts a hand to her temple. Fantastic. Another wannabe writer, another mocking man who would ask in a derisive tone whether she was 'the secretary' and whisper rude things about her to their companions. Scowling, she pushes herself up out of her seat, abandoning her notebook, and walks to the door, pasting on a bright smile. She swings open the door and starts her spiel without even looking up. "Welcome to the office of the New York World! Mr. Pulitzer-"

Suddenly, an outstretched hand invades Katherine's field of vision. She inwardly rolls her eyes and slowly looks at the other person, only to see-

Wait. What?

The wannabe reporter standing in the doorway is a girl! A girl! She's never even heard of a girl applying for a job here before (of course, she herself hardly counts, she's Pulitzer's daughter, for heaven's sake), let alone seen one. 

A girl!

A girl who is still clearly expecting a handshake, a nod, or something other than a gaping stare. Katherine breaks free of her reverie and tentatively shakes her hand, surprised at the cool confidence that every movement of the other girl seems to exude. Still, she smiles and puts on her overly perky voice, the one Hannah insists Katherine should use with visitors. "Hello! I'm Katherine Pulitzer, and you're in the offices of-"

The other girl rolls her eyes and Katherine falters. She's about to continue, but the other girl holds up a hand to cut her off. "Cut the bull, Katherine Pulitzer." She puts the emphasis on Pulitzer, exaggerating each syllable, and it's quite clear she knows exactly who Pulitzer is, and exactly who Katherine is. "You're not a receptionist, and it's stupid that they make you act like one." She grins, a real one, and looks Katherine up and down. Katherine can feel her cheeks heat up. This girl is perfectly put-together, pressed white blouse tucked into crisp burnt-orange skirt, a matching bow pulling back her glossy curls and a matching scarf tied elegantly around her throat. Katherine knows for a fact she doesn't look so neat anymore, and furtively tries to fix her hair.

The other girl laughs. "Before you ask who I am, I'm Angelica Schuyler. Daughter of Philip Schuyler, who owns a fifth of New York City, and Catherine Schuyler, only the best-known socialite in all of Manhattan. And perhaps you've heard of Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton? My younger sister?" She smiles softly. "Her wedding was only the biggest affair of 'the season' last year. You know, because her husband fought with the Rough Riders, and they say if Teddy Roosevelt were to become president, Alexander would have a guaranteed seat in the Cabinet." Angelica grins widely, and Katherine marvels at the girl's intelligence. This girl doesn't seem ashamed of her social status. No, she relishes it, uses it to twist facts and tip situations to her advantage. 

Katherine could learn a thing or two about that. 

"So," Katherine says, "why are you here, then?" Does this girl really have the audacity to march to the private offices of the World and ask for a job?

Angelica's jaw tightens. "I'd like to apply for a job as a reporter for the New York World." Katherine's eyes must be bugging out of her head, because Angelica's back stiffens and she hurries to get out some papers from her bag. "I've come prepared, of course." Her words stumble out in a rush. "I have my letters of recommendation, sample articles, some pointed reminders as to who my parents and siblings are - ardent patrons of the World, may I add - and..."

Katherine fights to bring her expression back to normal. "Um. Wow. That's-" Way more than I've ever thought about doing, she thinks, and she feels a pang of jealousy. "That's impressive." 

Angelica laughs a little, and it seems to relax her. "I know," she says. "I went overboard. But when you're a girl in a man's profession," her face darkens, "you have to be so much more than everyone else. You have to blow them all away." Katherine nods, and Angelica looks at her curiously. "And what about you? What do you want out of life?" 

Katherine's look is questioning. "What do you mean? There's not much I can do..." She laughs, but it comes out wistful. "I've always wanted to be a reporter, though..."

Angelica looks at her incredulously. "Why don't you just go for it?" 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Katherine Pulitzer. You have connections, and I assume you have some sort of talent." She shoots a pointed glance at the open notebook and Katherine feels her cheeks heat up again as she hurriedly scoops it into her bag. "Just go for it. Why not?" 

Looking extremely mischievous, Angelica walks straight past the reception desk, ignoring Hannah's patronizing question, "is she a friend of yours, Katherine dear?" and then her panicked call of "No, dear, not in there!" as she raps sharply on the office door of Joseph Pulitzer himself. 

The silence is agonizing and lasts for a full minute. Finally, there is a call of, "Come in!" and the whole room collectively allows themselves a breath. Angelica mouths something to Katherine - Wish me luck, maybe? - and lets herself in, a confident smile on her face. 

Katherine sinks into a chair, the tension somehow higher than ever before. Hannah's face is pale as milk. One thing's for sure, Angelica Schuyler is no ordinary young lady. But she's clearly powerful in society, not an outcast at all, and Katherine wonders if maybe she can be that way too...

When Angelica Schuyler comes out fifteen minutes later with a smirk as wide as the Cheshire Cat's and a job offer in her hand, Katherine isn't surprised. The other girl flounces out of the office. "I start tomorrow," she says. "But, Katherine, I'd start working on a sample letter if I were you." She winks, tucks a curl behind her ear, and walks out. 

Katherine just stands there, staring. Then, taking the other girl's advice, she picks up her pen and starts to write. 

Maybe she can make a difference after all...


End file.
